Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test arrangement for an energy storage device having at least one energy storage module with a plurality of energy storage units, having an AC/DC converter which is connected on the input side to a power supply, and the use of such a test arrangement in a test and forming system.
The Prior Art
Current cell testers mainly work with inefficient linear charging regulators and convert all the charging energy into heat. This results in high costs for powerful cooling systems and high energy costs in the production and testing of batteries, e.g. for forming, quality checking, endurance tests, emulation, etc.
Occasionally, switching converters which are capable of feeding back energy are also used for cell testers; these are complex, expensive and have a poor efficiency as they have to provide a very high voltage ratio, e.g. step up from 3V to 400V. A switching converter for testing batteries is shown, for example, in WO 97/07385 A2, in which a number of bidirectional DC/DC converters are connected to an AC/DC converter.
It is an object of the present invention to specify an efficient, cost-effective and at the same time flexibly usable or configurable test arrangement.